vanhelsing_syfyfandomcom-20200213-history
In Redemption
In Redemption is the second episode of Season Two of Syfy's Van Helsing. This is overall the fifteenth episode.Upcoming Episode Titles - Various Shows - 24th July 2017 Synopsis Vanessa fights to get her daughter out of The Citadel; Dmitri and Anastasia hatch a plot to stop Vanessa; Mohamad risks his life to save Vanessa and Dylan.Van Helsing - Episode 2.02 - In Redemption - Promotional Photos & Synopsis Recap Dimitri and Anastasia bathe together in the blood from humans that raided the Citadel and didn't get out alive. Vanessa, Mohamad and Dylan are still trying to escape, which is complicated by the fact that Vanessa is still really pissed -- at Mohamad for betraying her, and at the world for the fact that her daughter is a genetically engineered vampire. They have words. At Triage, Doc is struggling. She's got a lot of weight on her shoulders after leaving Axel behind to die and she's not really comfortable with all the praise getting heaped upon her for helping the fighters. She and Jolene have a moment, but they're interrupted by a new visitor. Callie, the little girl they cast out with the rest of her people back in Seattle, has arrived at the camp, which isn't suspicious at all. She's managed to outlive two different groups of travelers and now Doc is worried the girl will spill all her secrets. Vanessa discovers that a genetically engineered pre-teen vampire is a big liability when you're trying to lay low and stay alive. Dylan literally howls and brings Anastasia and her cohorts right to them. Mohamad decides to play the valiant hero, telling Vanessa to take Dylan and run while he holds them off. Think maybe she’s forgiven him by now? Just when you think he's about to become vampire food once and for all, Mohamad is saved by a literal ninja who leaps out of the shadows and kills all the vamps, including Anastasia. Sometime later, Flesh and Lucky stumble upon an injured Mohamad who has been left alone after his encounter with the forest ninja. Mohamad tells them to leave him there with a gun so he can fend off more vamps before dying, but Flesh won't leave him behind. Back at the camp, Doc and Jolene have another moment. They talk about family and Christmas and guns and the fact that Jolene is definitely not dating Carl and just when you think it's about to go somewhere Callie interrupts again, because she's starting to be the worst. But she's killed some rabbits, so they forgive her. Doc is dubious. The next day, Doc follows Callie into the woods and finds out that not only is she keeping a vampire pet, but he is none other than a very hungry, very pissed of Vampire Axel … and he is harboring a serious grudge against Doc. They do some morning cardio as Axel chases Doc through the woods before an intense round of volleyed threats. Axel wants Doc to bring him all the blood. Doc tells Axel if the others find out about him they'll kill him. Axel threatens to expose Doc as a former vampire before telling her she's going to help him find Vanessa and then letting her go make her own decisions. Jolene catches Doc as she attempts to steal the rest of the blood. The two women have an intense stand off in which Doc attempts to explain that she has to make up for the wrongs she's done, that she's not the hero Jolene seems to think she is. Jolene, meanwhile, tells her she can be. She just has to try. Doc picks up the blood, dares Jolene to shoot her, apologizes, and walks away. Meanwhile, it’s an awkward but still somehow beautiful morning for Vanessa and Dylan, as Vanessa discovers Dylan can stand in the sun without burning and is appropriately freaked out. Dylan uses actual words instead of vague growling and they bond over sunshine and flowers. That is, until more howling spooks Dylan who slits her mother's throat to escape. Don’t worry, Vanessa's fine. She's got that super fast healing thing going on so mostly she just gets a little bloody. Dylan, though, runs into Julius who is all too happy to take her back to the Citadel to see Rebecca, mostly because he plans to kill her. Too bad, since she's already super dead. Doc and Axel set off on a reluctant road trip to try to find Vanessa, starting with Eden. They get attacked by a feral almost instantly. Vampire Axel is kind of a jerk, and seriously lacking in impulse control. The feral bursts open the rest of their blood supply, which he eats immediately. We're off to a really good start. Vanessa manages to track down Dylan and Julius and gets into some serious mama bear inspired fisticuffs with the vampire. She fares okay until she mentions that she burned Rebecca’s face off which really upsets Dylan and the fight becomes two against one. Julius attacks Dylan, which sends Vanessa leaping onto his back, biting his neck, turning him human, and he … thanks her? That's a turn. Cast Starring Cast *Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing *Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller *Vincent Gale as Flesh *Rukiya Bernard as Doc *Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad *Paul Johansson as Dmitri Guest Starring *Gia Crovatin as Anastasia *Aleks Paunovic as Julius *Duncan Ollerenshaw as Dr. Sholomenko *Macie Juiles as Callie Additional Cast *Andrea Ware as Lucky *Caroline Cave as Joline *Hannah Cheramy as Dylan *Michael Kopsa as Raul Multimedia |-|Promotional= |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network |-|Videos= VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 2 Clip Past, Present, Future SYFY VAN HELSING Season 2, Episode 2 Clip Bedfellows SYFY Trivia Episode Guide References Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes